Recently, the demand for design elements has been gradually increased in the field of flat panel displays (FPDs). In particular, since display articles have been utilized as interior decoration items, display articles having external appearance like picture frames have been launched in the market.
In match with the current tendency, recently, a curved display device including a curved display panel has been developed. When compared to the conventional display device, the curved display device has advantages in that the concentration degree and the three-dimensional effect can be improved when viewing the image.
When a conventional housing is adopted for the curved display device, curved protrusions are required in a guide frame or a cover bottom to fix a display panel or a light guide plate accommodated in a curved shape. However, a process for fabricating a housing component in a curved shape is very complex, so not only the productivity and the unit price of the display device may be deteriorated, but also the display panel or the light guide plate may not be property fixed, so that a great gap may occur when fixing the display panel or the light guide plate, and, in extreme case, the display panel or the light guide plate may be separated.